


eighteen

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: minimalist memoirs [6]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: for as long as Jonghyun could remember, the nameHwang Minhyunhas been etched onto his collarbone in a looping script. it's always been black and white, for the past eighty two years.for as long as Minhyun can remember, the nameKim Jonghyunhas been written in a chicken scratch across the inside of his forearm. it's been bright blue for the past eighteen years.





	eighteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuexotrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuexotrash/gifts).



> based off a prompt from nuexotrash : a universe in which people stop aging on their 18th birthday and continue aging only when they find their soulmate so they could grow old together. and in which someone doesnt age for a century because his soulmate lives in a time different from his. they finally meet each other after one's long wait and grow old together. :))

"You're going to die." Jonghyun mumbles around his mouthful of coffee, swallowing painfully as the hot liquid trails down his throat.

"I will." Minki agrees off-handedly. "It's about time."

"What about me?" He asks, hating the way he sounds selfish. Minki's all he's ever known. They've been best friends for the past eighty two years. 

"Don't worry." Minki pats his hand, unfurling it from the tight grasp. "You will find your soul mate soon, just like me."

"Minki." He says sadly. "I might wait a thousand years."

"Then you will wait." Minki smiles, waving at Aron who's coming in through the doorway. Jonghyun turns to look, almost missing his best friend's last sentence. "It will be worth it."

Aron steps out of a waitress' way, grinning apologetically. 

"Sorry I'm late." He says. "Got held up at work. Hey, babe."

"Hey." Minki breaks into a soft grin, eyes lighting up at the sight of his soul mate. "Missed you."

Aron swoops down for a shameless kiss, pressing their lips together harshly.

"Me too." He smiles, withdrawing. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and clears his throat pointedly. "Hi, Jonghyun."

"Hey." He tells his cup of coffee. Looking up again, he sees Minki look at Aron with so much love in his eyes. 

_Damn, I want that._

There's a warming against his skin, and he gasps at it, pressing a hand to his collarbone. And he knows.

"Oh my God." Aron gapes, eyes wide before pulling him into a hug across the table. "Congrats, Jonghyun!"

Minki follows quickly, and Jonghyun tugs them both. He gets up to look in the bathroom, eyeing the swirl of words across his collarbone.

The name _Hwang Minhyun_ is now written in sunset orange, and he presses against it.

"Minhyun." He tries the name between his lips. It's good. It's easy.

It sounds like home.

 

("That's what you told Minki?" Minhyun laughs, eyes narrowing in mirth. "You're such a pessimist, Jonghyun-ah."

"You weren't the one who had to wait a hundred years." Jonghyun points, muttering the words into his soul mate's sweater. Minhyun turns, shifting his arm to wrap around him.

"I'm here now." Minhyun grins down at him and presses his lips to the crown of his head. "A hundred years was worth it, wasn't it?" 

Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He mumbles. "Go to sleep."

"I have work." Minhyun reminds gently, beginning to untangle himself from him.

"It's our fortieth anniversary, I think they'll live without you." Jonghyun snaps. "You will remain in this bed, Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun laughs a little breathlessly as Jonghyun presses his fingers into his forearm, tracing his name.

"Okay." He says indulgently. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Just stay here." Jonghyun grumbles. "Don't move. I'm going back to sleep."

He can feel Minhyun smile at him again, and they both fall into silence. He is a little drowsy, and he nearly drifts off into sleep before Minhyun opens his mouth again.

"Am I a good human pillow?" He questions wryly.

"Yeah." Jonghyun hums, and Minhyun holds him a little tighter, and they fall into silence again.

 

 

"Are you asleep already?"

"Shut  _up,_ Minhyun-ah.")

_**-fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> yo the jren teasers gave me life today thank u pledis
> 
> comment below ♡
> 
> i opened a twitter account so follow me on there!!! my username is @wildflower_kjh and if u tell me who u are in the comments I'll follow u back! :-)


End file.
